My First Year as a Vampire
by forevermagik
Summary: Sequel to You Never Cease to Amaze me Bella. If you haven't read that one already, please do. Bella's life couldn't get better, so it got a whole lot worse. Why is Billy Black so intent on having Bella turn away from the Cullen's?
1. Running Over Mike

**_A/N: _**Well, I'm back, and here's the first chapter of the sequel to You Never Cease to Amaze me Bella!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Twilight

* * *

The day passed without incident. Edward and I had almost all our classes together in the first place, and the ones that we didn't have together, he dragged me off to the office to fix that. So, by the end of the day, we had all our classes together.

Mike kept trying to get me to notice him, or something. He had it in his mind that I would break up with Edward and date him. _Yeah, right. _By the end of the day, Edward and I were plotting how exactly we were going to run him over.

That is, until Alice stopped us in between classes and told us that she had an awful vision of Mike getting seriously hurt because he got run over by a certain shiny Volvo owner.

We stopped plotting.

Finally, the day was over.

Of course, Mike had to try one last time. He stopped me after the last class of the day. Which, for both of us, was PE.

"You know Bella, there's something different about you."

I just turned around and looked at him.

"I can't place my finger on it, but you just look different."

"You look beautiful."

_**How dare he! **_

_Let me handle this. _

I wasn't sure where Edward was, but he must be close.

"Thank you Mike."

"You haven't tripped all day…"

"I know, isn't it a good thing?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Look, Mike, I know you like me, but I don't like you that way, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from dating Edward. I'm late for my ride, goodbye."

I left him speechless, standing outside the gym.

I ran, human speed, to the Volvo to wait for Edward and Alice.

* * *

**_A/N2: _**Okay, so I know it's short, but Chapter 2 will be posted soon! Promise! 


	2. Fuming

**_A/N: _**Well, here's chapter 2!

**_Disclaimer: _**Me not own Twilight.

* * *

I was so mad a Mike! Flirting with Bella like that! I should have strangled him. But my better sense told me not to.

I listened to their conversation, avoiding Mike's thoughts, just concentrating on what he was actually saying to her. Of course, if she were listening, she'd know what he was thinking as well. Whatever.

Still, what he said made me mad.

But what Bella said to him made me proud.

What worried me is that he noticed a difference, we can't have that.

I watched her run to the Volvo, I followed after her.

_Oh good, I don't have to wait long. _

_**What's wrong?**_

_Mike, he's noticing things. Didn't you hear him, his thoughts?_

_**I was avoiding those. If I didn't Mike wouldn't exist right now. **_

_True. Well, his thoughts lingered on our relationship, they flitted to my early return from Phoenix and my injury_, _then they moved to my not-clumsiness. Then his thoughts moved to my appearance…_

_**That's when I stopped listening. **_

_Uh, yeah. Well, he noticed paler skin, whiter teeth, no blushing, shadows under my eyes, oh yeah, and apparently, the contacts aren't working as well as they should, because he noticed a reddish tint to my eyes. _

_**Shoot. If he noticed these things, surely others did! **_

_We'll have to keep an ear out. He also noticed that I didn't eat, he thinks I might be sick. Anorexia lingered in his mind…_

_**How dare he!**_

_I know, that's what ticked me off. That's when I told him off and ran away. _

"Hey guys, whatcha waiting for?" Alice danced up.

"You," I replied. I held the door open for Bella and went over to the driver's side.

Alice climbed in and we drove out of the parking lot. None of us caring about my speed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**More to come! Review please! 


	3. Alice's Story and Go Fish

**_A/N: _**Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer: _**Twilight is not mine.

* * *

I didn't have to wait long for Edward to show up. We stood and "talked" for a couple of minutes, then Alice showed up.

Edward held the door open for me and I climbed in. Within seconds, he was in the driver's seat and Alice was in the backseat.

He drove off, I didn't even care about his speed.

…_ah, that was just too good…_

I turned around in my seat, Alice was smirking, a dazed look on her face as she remembered something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…" _I just totally socked Mike in the face after you left him in the dust. _

"You WHAT?" Edward and I both said simultaneously.

"Oh, after Bella left, I socked him."

"Why?"

"Because he's hitting on my best friend who just so happens to be dating my brother…"

"I see."

"I think he's learned his lesson."

"You didn't hit him too hard though…" I said, worried. Being a vampire, Alice could punch him hard enough to crush his skull.

"Oh no, just enough to get him a bloody nose. I think his ego's more damaged than his face…" _He totally deserved it. _

_**He deserved worse than that. **_

_If he keeps it up, _I'll_ sock him. _

Edward turned and smiled crookedly at me.

In no time, we had arrived at the Cullen's house.

"I need to be home by five." I said as Edward held the door open for me and Alice.

"I'll drive you," he offered.

"I was going to run, but that works too."

"Good. I'll drop you off, you can spend the evening with Charlie, then I'll pick you up around eight and bring you back here for your piano lessons."

"Okay."

* * *

We spent the afternoon doing our homework. All three of us worked together. It was fun working like that. I was so used to working by myself that this was new to me.

Of course, Edward and Alice had already done this many times. This was only my first year as a senior, but it was still easy.

Alice commented on how stupid it was to give us homework on the first day of school, but since we finished so early it didn't even matter.

It was four o'clock when we finished. That left an hour before I had to go back to Charlie's.

We spent it listening to Alice's favorite band, Evanescence. I had never heard them before, but I found them interesting. Some of the songs described me and others just made me happy. I know knew why I had never heard them before, mom would have found them depressing, she's just like that.

Alice gave me the CD. "I have another copy around here anyway."

I smiled and slipped it into my backpack.

Before I knew it, it was almost five.

Edward and I headed out to his car and he drove me to Charlie's.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"All right."

I didn't have to wait long for Charlie to get home. It was only about fifteen minutes. I was cooking him dinner when he walked in.

"Smells good. What is it?"

"Spaghetti. You probably smell the garlic bread though."

"Cool."

He went into the living room until it was done.

While he was eating, I cleaned up the kitchen.

"So, Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was going to spend the evening here with you until Edward picks me up about eight."

"I see."

Both of us were silent. I didn't need to hear Charlie's thoughts to know what he was thinking. He was thinking along the lines of how he was going to spend two hours with his daughter who wasn't any more sociable than he was.

I was thinking the same thing.

"How about a game of cards?" I suggested. "We could play Egyptian War?"

"Sounds fun."

We spent the next two hours playing Egyptian War, Spit, Speed, Double Solitaire, and any other card game we could think of.

We were in a game of Go Fish when Edward rang the doorbell.

I let him in and he waited until Charlie and I finished. When we had, I bade Charlie goodbye and promised to be there in the morning when he left.

* * *

**_A/N2:_**Review please! More to come soon! 


	4. Pianos and Party Planning

**_Disclaimer: _**Twilight isn't mine-it's Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

I left Bella at her house. I had told her that she needed to spend an evening with Charlie. Which was true. She needed to spend time with him, he wouldn't live forever. Besides, this gave me time to work on her birthday present.

We had talked a little about her birthday before she left for Phoenix. She had asked me not to spend a dime. I wouldn't. Not a dime. I would give Alice the money to buy Bella a car. So, technically, I wouldn't be spending anything, Alice would, it would just be my money. But, aside from the fact that I was getting her a car for her birthday, I was also writing her a song.

This is why I needed her away from the house. I couldn't have her hearing it until her birthday. Not a thought of the car or the song entered my mind when she was around.

Of course, it wasn't like she needed a birthday party now. She was permanently frozen in time as a seventeen-year-old girl. But, it would just be fun to celebrate it anyway. Bella had no clue. We did not think about it at all when she was around. And if anyone did…well, I wasn't sure what I would do to them, but they wouldn't spoil my surprise.

I worked on the song diligently for two hours. I wrote down my progress as I worked. Usually, I would play it all the way through a few times until I memorized it. But I couldn't do that, I didn't have time. So, instead, I wrote it down. I wasn't sure when I would be done. It would be done either when I said it was, or it would be done the day I finished it on Bella's birthday. Whichever came first.

I worked until seven-forty-five, finished copying down my work, then drove over to get Bella.

I checked my watch as I rang her doorbell, exactly eight o'clock. Perfect.

_Hang on! _Bella called.

"We're paying a game of Go Fish" she said as she opened the door.

_I'm winning, and I'm not even listening to his thoughts!_

_**I see. **_

"You'll have to wait until we finish though."

"That's fine."

I sat and watched them finish, Bella won and she never once cheated.

She bade Charlie goodbye and we left.

* * *

_How did you spend your day?_

_**Thinking of you.**_

Bella smiled.

_**And how did you spend yours?  
**_

_Fixing Charlie dinner, cleaning, playing card games. _

_**Sounds like fun. **_

_I actually had a pretty good time. _

_**That's cool.**_

By this time, we had arrived at the house.

I led her in and to the piano.

I listened as her fingers flowed over the keys.

Then, she began to play something I had never heard before. It was beautiful.

_**What is that?**_

_I'm not sure, I just made it up._

_**It's beautiful. **_

For some reason, my thoughts began to drift to the song that I wrote for her. Not her lullaby, her birthday one.

Before I could banish those thoughts, Bella asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The song you were just thinking of? I've never heard it before. It's really beautiful."

"It's just something that I've been working on…" Don't think birthday you idiot.

_My birthday?_

_**Dang. You thought about it you idiot. **_

_Wait, you're going to celebrate my birthday anyway, even though I will never physically turn eighteen! _

_**Look, we haven't celebrated birthdays in so long! Please just this one!**_

_You said that before I was turned into a vampire. Fine, I'll humor you, but just this one. And what I said before still goes, you will not spend a dime on me! You hear!  
_

_**Not a dime. **_

_Good. _

She returned to playing the piano.

_Oh and one more thing, you're not an idiot. _

I would have to be more careful.

Definitely more careful.

* * *

**_A/N: _**There was chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. School, Hunting, and Sunny days

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Twilight, so don't sue.

* * *

The next week passed in a peaceful bliss. But with Edward in all of my classes, and Alice in two of them herself, how could it not be?

Edward and I had English first. English had always been one of my favorite classes, but with Edward in them, it made them all the better.

Then we both had Calculus. I _hated_ Calculus. But with Edward to help me, well, it didn't seem so bad.

After that, we both had History. I had always aced History, even though I hated it. Now, I didn't hate it so much. Maybe it was because Edward was there to suffer with me.

For fourth period I had Gym. Gym had never been so awesome! With both Edward and Alice in it, and the fact that I wasn't clumsy anymore, it was actually pretty fun! (I never thought I would say that about _Gym!) _

Then, for lunch, the three of us sat at the table that the Cullen's sat at last year. We talked a lot. And when we weren't speaking out loud, Edward and I were having a private conversation, speaking aloud only for Alice's benefit when we wanted her to hear what we were saying. Alice, technically, didn't need to speak at all.

After lunch, the three of us had Spanish and could all suffer together.

For the last class of the day, Edward and I went off to Chemistry while Alice went off to Calculus.

Either the homework was lighter, or I just didn't notice half the homework we had. I had never had an easier first week of school, and that includes kindergarten.

Mike kept his distance from me, he avoided me actually. I noticed that his nose seemed bruised. _Serves him right. _Any time he saw me with Alice, he ran the opposite direction. Any time he saw me with Edward, he made a wide circle around us. It was kind of funny.

After school, I would stay at the Cullen's until Charlie got home. But in those few hours that I was at the Cullen's, Alice introduced me to more of her favorite bands and insisted on loaning or giving me CDs. Soon, I had quite the collection.

Then, I would go to Charlie's and spend the evening with him. I began to know him better. At first, Edward had to insist that I spend time with him, but by the end of the week, I rather enjoyed it. Besides, I had an eternity with Edward, Charlie would only be here for so long.

Edward never failed to pick me up exactly at eight. We would go from Charlie's to his house for my piano lessons. When I had first started them, I found them torture, now, I looked forward to them.

When I knew all the Linkin Park ones by heart, Edward started me on Debussy. Then, Alice insisted that I copied sheet music for Evanescence and all her other favorite music artists and bands so I could play those as well. It became a project for me, a challenge, I liked it.

Around six in the morning, I would head back to Charlie's to change and to see him before he left for work. Then, Edward would pick me up for school.

Some would find it monotonous. I didn't, I had Edward to make my days interesting to say the least.

* * *

Soon, it was Friday. Edward suggested that we go hunting. I eagerly agreed. I was always thirsty, but being around humans wasn't dangerous, I still found their blood repulsive.

I asked Alice if she would like to join us, but she said that she was going to go to see Jasper this weekend.

Edward and I headed up to Goat Rocks early Saturday morning. I had explained to Charlie where we were going last night. He didn't expect to see me until Monday morning.

"Do you think that Charlie's taking this a little too well?" I asked Edward on our way up.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Billy told him enough of his superstitions about the "cold ones"-leaving us out to keep the treaty of course- that he's just open to it now."

"I guess. I'm just worried that one thing we say or do might completely scare him and he'll disown me or something, either that or he'll check himself into a mental asylum for thinking he believes in vampires."

"I don't think he'll disown you. I'm more worried that he'll send you back to your mom and put a restraining order on me for poisoning your mind."

"That would be worse. I haven't even heard from my mom since before we left for the camping trip, I'm surprised she hasn't called. Though, she's probably emailed, I should probably check those…" I added, making a mental note to check those when we got back.

Soon, we were in Goat Rocks.

I watched Edward tackle a bear, and a mountain lion. I even pinned down a mountain lion myself, but after drinking it, I decided that I liked deer better.

Deer to me was like steak to a human. Just like rabbits for some reason reminded me of the sweetest chocolate.

Mountain lion reminded me of burnt bacon. I didn't even try bear. It smelled like fish.

After all the fish I ate with Charlie, I hate it now.

"Let me get this straight, you're trying to compare animal blood to human food." Edward said.

I nodded. Edward just laughed and shook his head, heading after another bear.

* * *

The hunting trip ended too soon.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's, it was late Sunday night.

"Can I take a shower here?" I asked. I felt gross.

Edward nodded, then pointed to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. "You can go first."

Then I realized that I didn't have a change of clothes. Edward just laughed and said, "Follow me."

I followed him into Alice's room. He led me to a dresser and said, "The top drawer is full of clothes that Alice meant to give to you. I'm sure you can find something in there."

_Great, now Alice is shopping without me for me._

Edward laughed again.

Once I found some clothes, I went back to the bathroom and climbed in the shower.

When I had finished, I went downstairs and sat at the piano and began to play.

Edward soon joined me.

It was about four in the morning when Alice got back. She was grinning evilly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's going to be sunny today. We won't be able to go to school, so you and I are going shopping."

"But…" I didn't even get to finish.

"It will be pouring buckets in Seattle, we're shopping there, we leave in three hours."

Then she danced upstairs.

_What am I going to tell Charlie?_

"Don't worry about Charlie," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "I'll tell him where you're going." **_Have fun shopping._**

Yet another day shopping with Alice. How fun.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hope you liked it, chapter 6 to come soon! 


	6. Unexpected Arrivals

**_A/N: _**Well, here's chapter 6!

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned Twilight, I would not be typing this right now.

* * *

I have never had a week pass faster in my entire existence. The week was seemingly over in a heartbeat. But I knew it was longer.

Bella was certainly enjoying herself. She was very happy, I had never seen her happier. That made me happy.

I kept having to ignore Alice's "I told you so's" though, it was really annoying.

On Friday, I suggested that Bella go with me to hunt. I could've probably lasted another week or two, but Bella probably needed too. Even though she found human blood repulsive, I still worried.

She was worried about Charlie, he was taking things so well, almost too well. I admit, I was a little worried about him as well. I was worried about her mom as well, so was she.

I found it interesting that she tried to compare the different animals' blood to human foods. But I didn't stop her from doing so. I was a little offended when she referred to mountain lion as burnt bacon, but she was more of an herbivore eater. She never did cease to amaze me.

We got back late Sunday night. While Bella was in the shower, I made a mental note to thank Alice for shopping for Bella without Bella along with. It was amusing to see her expression when I told her that Alice had been doing so.

Alice came back around four in the morning, Bella was playing the piano. I was sitting and listening. I noticed that Alice had her "shopping grin" on. Someone was in for a shopping spree.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, she was obviously worried.

"It's going to be sunny today. We won't be able to go to school, so you and I are going shopping."

"But…" Bella tried to interrupt, but failed miserably.

"It will be pouring buckets in Seattle, we're shopping there, we leave in three hours."

Then she danced upstairs.

_What am I going to tell Charlie?_ Bella's thoughts were clear in her mind.

"Don't worry about Charlie," I said, kissing her forehead. "I'll tell him where you're going." **_Have fun shopping._**

The look on her face was priceless.

* * *

The two of them left around seven. They took Rosalie's convertible, which Alice had brought back because Jasper didn't need it.

I climbed in my Volvo and headed to Charlie's.

I arrived in one of my slower times, but I really wasn't rushing this morning.

When I rang the bell, I heard Charlie think, _Why is Bella ringing the doorbell? Did she lose her key?_

He was surprised when he opened the door to find me instead of Bella.

"Good morning Edward, Bella isn't here…" He trailed off. _I hope something isn't the matter. _

"Nothing's wrong sir, may I come in?" I did want to get in before the sunlight protruded onto the porch.

"Of course," Charlie beckoned me in. "Where is Bella?"

"Shopping, with Alice."

"On a school day?" He frowned.

"As you can see, I gestured to the window, it's sunny outside, and if you remember correctly…" I paused and opened the blinds, letting the sun land on my skin.

"Oh, right."

"We obviously can't attend school looking like this, it would attract attention and we wouldn't be able to stay as long."

"But what if they get caught ditching school?"

"They won't be, they went to Seattle. It's pouring there today."

"I see." I could still tell that Charlie wasn't completely pleased with this arrangement.

"Do I need to call Bella in sick?"

"That would probably be best."

Charlie nodded and went to the phone.

When he had finished he came back to me.

"What will you be doing today?"

"Working on Bella's birthday present."

"But I thought she was frozen in time as seventeen…"

"Oh, she is. Physically. But that doesn't stop her from legally turning eighteen."

"I see. What is her birthday present?"

I hummed a few bars of the song I was working on for her.

"That's really nice."

I told Charlie nothing of the car.

We talked for a little bit longer until Charlie had to leave for work.

I went back home to work on the song.

* * *

The house was really quiet. Carlisle was at the hospital, Bella and Alice were shopping, Jasper was at college, and Rosalie and Emmett were in Europe. It was just me and Esme today.

I was finally coming to the end of the song. It was coming along very nicely. I might be able to finish today.

I was writing down my progress when the doorbell rang.

No one came to our house.

No one rang the doorbell.

Hardly anyone even knew where our house was.

Most people had enough common sense to stay away from our house even if they did know where it was.

Could it be another vampire?

No, Alice would've known.

Then who was it?

Esme came running down the stairs, her thoughts along the same line as mine.

She rushed to the door and answered it.

There, at the door, was Billy and Jacob Black.

* * *

**_A/N2: _**Mwahahaha! I know, you all hate cliffies, but they're just so fun to write! 


	7. A Angering Vision

**_A/N: _**I know it starts out with Bella and Alice on their trip to Seattle, but don't worry by the end...well, I'll just let you read it! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I wished I owned Twilight, but I don't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you like My Chemical Romance?" Alice asked as we exited Forks limits.

I nodded.

She put in _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, _and turned the volume up.

"I told you I had another copy of this lying around somewhere."

She skipped tracks until it was "I'm not Okay" then turned the volume up even more.

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to sa-y," she began, her voice sounding like tinkling bells.

"I never want to let you down or have you go…" I continued

"It's better out this way"

"For all the dirty looks"

"The photographs your boyfriend took"

"Remember when you broke your foot…"

"From jumping out the second floor"

"I'm n-o-t o-kay"

"I'm not o-k-a-y"

"I'm not ok-a-y"

"You wear me out"

"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems," I sang.

"I'm not okay" Alice added.

"I've told you time and time again…"

"You sing the words but don't know what it means"

"To be a joke and look…"

"…another line without a hook"

"I held you both as we both shook for the last time…"

"Take a good hard look!"

"I'm n-o-t o-kay"

"I'm not o-k-a-y"

"I'm not ok-a-y"

"You wear me o-ut"

"Forget about the dirty looks"

"The photographs your boyfriend took"

"You said you'd read me like a book"

"But the pages-are-all-torn-and-frayed!"

"I'm o-kay"

"I'm o-k-a-y"

"I'm o-kay now" I sang.

"I'm o-kay now" Alice echoed.

"But you really need to listen to me…"

"…because I'm telling you the truth…"

"…I mean this, I'M OKAY!"

"Trust me!" We both said.

"I'm n-o-t o-kay…"

"I'm not okay…"

"Well, I'm not okay…"

"I'm not o-freakin'-kay!"

"I'm not o-k-a-y"

"I'm not ok-a-y"

"O-k-a-y." Alice finished.

We sang the entire song all the way through, singing after each other and picking up where the other left off, you would have thought we practiced it.

When it was over we both sat back and sighed, then burst into a fit of giggles. Until I shouted at Alice to concentrate on the road.

"You know, you have a beautiful singing voice Bella." Alice said after a couple of minutes.

"I do?"

"Uh-huh, reminds me of bells, kind of ironic isn't it?" Funny, that was how I described her voice.

I nodded to show I understood the similarity of that to my name, but I still didn't get it. I had never thought that I had a good singing voice before. Alice's was beautiful…not mine.

I stared out the window, not even phased at the speed at which the passing trees were flying by.

Soon, we were in Seattle and Alice was pulling into a mall parking lot.

I pulled my hood over my head, _here we go, _I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the store, Alice took off, me at her heels.

"Ooh! This would look great on you! And so would this…and this…and this…" she continued like that piling things into my arms. I didn't even try to protest.

After about thirty minutes, she shoved me into a dressing room, saying she wouldn't let me out until I had picked out at least ten outfits.

I sighed and looked through the pile of shirts and blouses, trying to find something that I would actually wear.

I pulled out a black T-shirt with a bright red apple on it. Right above the apple, in white writing, was the words: "Bite Me!" How appropriate. I tried it on, of course it fit. I will admit, I kind of liked it.

I sifted through the pile of jeans and skirts once again looking for something I'd wear. I came across a pair of dark jeans, I put them on, they fit. _Of course_. I put my hands in the pockets, they were _huge! _I could probably stuff a whole bunch of stuff in my pockets and it would hardly show. I instantly liked these jeans.

"Alice," I called, "I've got the first one on."

"Good!" she opened the door to get a good look at me. "I just knew you'd like that shirt!"

I smiled.

"Well, that's one outfit, you still have nine more to go!"

I sighed again as she closed the door on me.

I found another black shirt. This one had long-sleeves. On the front was a simple white rose, that in itself was interesting, but from the rose, dropped a single blood red petal. _Interesting. _I put it on and looked for a pair of jeans to go with it.

Once I had found a pair of jeans to match it, I called out to Alice and the process was repeated.

"I thought that shirt looked interesting," she said as she looked me over.

"Yeah, it is interesting," I said.

She shut me back in to find another outfit.

I found a blue shirt that had the word "Angel" in silver lettering on it. Right under it was the same shirt, except it was purple with black lettering. _Interesting. _I found a pair of khaki pants to match it, then called once again to Alice.

As she opened the door, she exclaimed, "I just loved that shirt! I decided to give you a choice with that one, but I figured you'd like the blue one!"

I pulled the purple one out from behind my back. "I won't get this one unless you buy this one for yourself" I stated.

Alice looked a little shocked at first, then smiled, "Okay, we can be almost twins then!"

She took the shirt and shut me once again in the dressing room.

It went on like that for a while, but finally, I had my ten outfits picked out, Alice had a few for herself as well, seeing as I convinced her to get them for herself.

As we headed up to the checkout counter, I spied a My Chemical Romance T-shirt. On the front, it said: "I'm not Okay" on the back it said: (I promise). _Perfect!_

I shoved it at Alice, "One last request," I said, "You get this one too!"

She looked it over and then laughed, "All right," she said, "I think you finally get the game of shopping."

I will admit, I did have fun that day.

Once Alice had paid, we went off to shoes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had only been looking for a couple of minutes when Alice froze.

I waited for the vision to be over, poised to catch her if she fell.

Her vision unclouded and she shook her head. Worry and shock crossed her face.

_Watch! _She screamed in her head.

_Billy and Jacob Black were walking up to a large mansion in the woods, it was the Cullen's house. They rang the doorbell and after a couple of seconds, Esme answered the door. They talked for a couple of minutes, then followed her inside. _

"How dare they show up at my house!" Alice screamed. "We have to go, that's going to happen soon!"

She picked up half the bags and bolted for the exit.

I picked up the other half and followed her.

_Why were Billy and Jacob at the Cullen's house? Were they once again trying to ruin my life? It's too late, I'm already a vampire, they can't reverse that! Ooh, if they do something to separate me and Edward, I will kill them! _

I did my best to avoid Alice's thoughts. Hers were just as jumbled, if not more, than mine. Mine were bad enough.

The ride home seemingly took forever, but Alice was already going 120 mph.

Edward and I found out a few weeks ago that we could hear each other's thoughts across farther distances than we could hear other peoples. I keyed in, trying to find his thoughts, hopefully the Blacks weren't there yet.

_**Why did the doorbell just ring?**_

_**No one came to our house. **_

_**No one rang the doorbell.**_

_**Hardly anyone even knew where our house was. **_

_**Most people had enough common sense to stay away from our house even if they did know where it was.**_

_**Could it be another vampire?  
**_

_**No, Alice would've known.**_

_**Then who was it?  
**_

_Why is the doorbell ringing? _

_No one ever comes here…_

It took me a second to realize that I was hearing Esme's thoughts only because they were registering in Edward's mind.

_**Why the heck are those to at my house! **_

They were already there.

"Hurry Alice! They've arrived!"

Alice's lips formed a tight line on her face as she pushed the car to 150.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the Cullen's house to find a car already there. It was the one that I saw Jacob driving just a week ago when he and Billy came to Charlie's. _They were already here. _

I also saw the black Mercedes sitting there. _So Carlisle came running too. _

We left the bags in the car. Alice stormed up to the door, her anger radiating off her in waves.

She threw open the door and snarled at Billy who was sitting in the front room. All of them were sitting there, Edward on the couch facing the one chair with Jacob seated in it, Billy's wheelchair positioned next to Jacob's chair. Carlisle and Esme were seated on the loveseat next to that.

All of them turned to look at us except Edward and Billy who appeared to be having a stare down contest.

Another snarl followed the first one. It took me a second to realize that one came from me. All eyes were on us now. Edward's eyes locked in mine.

_**I've never seen you this angry…**_

_He'll ruin everything! Let me kill him please! _

_**No! Bella you can't! **_

Esme came and ushered us inside. I sat next to Edward on the couch, Alice took the seat next to me. I tried to calm down. They would ruin my life! I knew it, they would ruin _everything!  
_

Edward placed his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Calm down, we were just having some small talk, there is still a chance that they might leave us alone." Sadly, I could tell that he didn't entirely believe those words himself.

"Now, down to business," Billy said.

_**Spoke too soon…**_

I glared at Billy. _If looks could kill…_

_**He'd already be dead. **_

"We're here to discuss Bella. Obviously, you have changed her and there is no way to reverse that. But, there is still the fact that the treaty is not in place anymore…"

_Because you ratted to Charlie first! _I thought vehemently.

**_Because you broke it! _**Edward's thoughts were clear in my mind.

_Because you couldn't keep your part of it. _This thought was Carlisle's, he seemed disappointed.

_Because your just trying to keep Bella safe! And you totally ruined for yourselves! She's lost to you, you can't have her…she's the closest thing to a sister I have! _Alice's thoughts were still a jumbled mess.

_Because you can't seem to mind your own business. _This last thought was Esme's. I agreed with her fully.

It was nice to know I wasn't the only one who was mad at Billy.

"…and we can now tell anyone who you are."

_He's acting as if we're the one's who broke it! Why that evil little… _Alice then proceeded to call Billy as many names as she could think of.

"Get to the point, I need to be back at work." I had never seen Carlisle so impatient, of course, when working with Billy, I had never been either.

"If you don't leave the state of Washington, we will tell the whole town of Forks what you are."

"What makes you think they'll believe you?" Alice half-shouted at him.

"Proof, facts, bribery, blackmail…"

"You can't blackmail someone into believing you." Edward stated.

"True, but, as we all know, humans are stupid. They will believe anything in hopes that it is true, or in fear that it is true."

Obviously, this had meaning to the Cullen's. They did seem a little taken aback. I didn't understand it though.

But what really didn't make sense is that Billy spoke of humans as if he wasn't one.

I suddenly feared that he was more than human.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**It's not as horrible as a cliffie as last time. More to be posted soon! Posts come sooner when you review! hint hint nudge nudge


	8. A Fight for Her

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them talked for a couple of minutes, then Esme led them inside. Jacob took a seat and Billy wheeled his chair next to the one Jacob was seated in. I came and sat on the couch facing them. Esme didn't sit down, but went to the phone and called Carlisle. Both of us knew he would be needed. She spoke in fast whispers that only another vampire could understand.

Meanwhile, Billy asked, "And why aren't you in school today?"

"As if you don't know," I replied, knowing full well that the light coming from the windows danced upon mine and Esme's skin, making it sparkle like diamonds. "It would attract unneeded attention. Why isn't Jacob in school today?"

"I called him in sick, because I have errands I needed to do today, as you know, I cannot drive."

"Why not do them yesterday, or the day before?" Esme asked, taking a seat on the loveseat.

Billy pointedly ignored her question.

I tried to hear his thoughts, but he was disguising them by thinking trivial thoughts.

I listened for Jacob's and was surprised. _Why is dad doing this? He's only going to get us into trouble. We've already lost Bella to them, we can't get her back. What is he trying to do? I'm glad we lost Bella to them, she doesn't deserve to be dragged down by us. She is lucky that the Cullen's took her in. _

**_Very interesting. But what could the werewolves want to do with Bella?_** I suppressed a growl directed at Billy and all other werewolves. I took pity on Jacob though, he obviously didn't want to be a part of whatever was going on.

Finally, Carlisle arrived. He shook hands with Billy and Jacob, then sat next to Esme on the loveseat.

_**What is Billy waiting for? Why were they even here in the first place? I know they can't be here only for small talk. **_

I glared at him, we locked eyes and tried to get the other to back down.

About that time, the door flew open. I knew it was Bella and Alice returning. There was a snarl from Alice that turned all heads except Billy's and mine, neither of us were backing down.

Another snarl followed that, I knew that one wasn't Alice, **_Bella?_**

All eyes flew to her, Billy looked away. Satisfied that I had one, I locked eyes with Bella.

**_I've never seen you this angry… _**I was almost shocked. The anger was radiating off of her and Alice in waves.

_He'll ruin everything! Let me kill him please! _

_**No! Bella you can't! **_

Esme went over and ushered them inside. Bella sat next to me, Alice next to her.

I could tell that Bella was trying to calm down. _They'll ruin my life! I know it! They'll ruin everything! _

I placed my arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Calm down, we were just having some small talk, there is still a chance that they might leave us alone." I couldn't make them sound convincing, I didn't believe those words myself. She could tell.

That's when the real arguing began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was taken aback when Billy mentioned the fact that human's are stupid and would believe anything in hopes, or in fear, that it was true.

This had meaning to all creatures that weren't human. Werewolves and vampires alike. It was all to true. There were exceptions, Bella being one of them…

Something told me there was going to be a fight over her, it wasn't going to be pretty.

**_If only I could have left her alone… _**a voice in the back of my head was saying. **_But if you did leave her alone, she would be on the other side by now. _**I reasoned with myself.

Bella didn't even have any idea what was going on. Technically, neither did the rest of us. But for some reason, the werewolves wanted her, and they weren't going to get her.

"You do realize," Carlisle said, "That the five of us can overpower you now and your clan would never hear another word from you."

"The five of you can overpower us in human form, but not so easily in wolf form." Billy threatened.

"You wouldn't…" Esme said.

And there, right before our eyes, Billy changed into a wolf.

My lip curled and I let out a snarl that was more ferocious than the one I gave James a few months back.

The wolf barked at Jacob. He looked at Bella, _Sorry, _he thought. Then, he too, changed into a wolf and joined Billy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is going on! _Bella screamed.

_**I'm not sure, but for some reason, they want you…**_

Jacob leapt at me, I jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

_Don't go for me, my father, get him… You can keep Bella for all I care…_

His thoughts were pitiful, but I got off at him and lunged at Billy from behind. He was tackling Carlisle. Esme, Alice, and Bella were all trying to throw him off.

"You act as if we broke the treaty, but you were the one who did!" I screamed at him. He turned and leapt at me instead.

It reminded me of the time I let a mountain lion pin me to the ground for fun. I could easily crack his neck and he would be dead.

Billy's eyes were crazed, he was obviously losing it.

Soon, I had him pinned and he returned to human form. In shock, I climbed off him. I couldn't bring myself to kill him in this state.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," he said. "We will leave, for now, but if you aren't gone in a week, we will come back. And when we do, we will come back with numbers and fight 'till the death."

Jacob returned to human form and helped his dad to his wheelchair.

"What do you want with me?" Bella asked him.

"You're on the wrong path Bella, we are just trying to get you back on the right one." Billy replied.

"What makes you think that making the Cullen's leave will fix this? I'm already a vampire, there is no turning back. And even if there was a way to, I wouldn't. I'm happy now, for the first time in my entire existence, I'm happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Charlie's glad that I'm happy! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Charlie disappointed us when we needed him most. He knew that the Cullen's were bad, he didn't stop you from fraternizing with them!"

"Oh, he knew they were bad? Then why didn't he stop me sooner? I don't think you told him the truth about the Cullen's until you knew that it was your last hope, and even then, you had already lost me! You are not making me come to your side Billy Black, whatever twisted side that might be!" She was shouting now. I had never seen her so angry.

"Oh, and if the Cullen's leave, I'm going with them, so that doesn't solve your problem." She turned to us, "I can go with you right, if you leave?" she asked.

"Of course you can Bella," Esme said, "You're part of the family now."

"If we leave of course," Carlisle added.

"Thank you" she said.

Billy growled at us as Jacob wheeled him away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we heard the car pull away, Bella ran out the door into the surrounding woods.

I ran after her and soon caught up.

She hardly heard me approach, she was so preoccupied.

When she did notice me, she sunk to the ground, shaking.

I picked her up and carried her to the meadow.

_**What's wrong, my Bella?**_

_Billy, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I've known him since I was little, he's never acted like this. Why is he all of a sudden trying to run my life? _

_**I'm not sure, but I do know that he will never get you. I will not let him, neither will Alice or Esme or Carlisle. **_

Bella shook her head, _Once again, you're putting yourselves in danger for me…_

I turned her head to face me.

_**I do this because I love you. All the others do this because they care for you. They aren't doing this because of me, they've grown attached to you. They do this for you.**_

_Oh Edward, _Bella sighed, _and here I thought our troubles would end after you changed me. _

I drew her close to me.

_**Whatever troubles I go through, you're worth it.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Okay, I will admit, I don't think this is one of my best chapters. But, hey, if you all like it, then COOL! Please don't kill me if is sucks though.


	9. Very Low of You Billy

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Twilight. Now on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were sitting on the porch, watching a very rare Forks sunrise.

Alice had predicted a very sunny week. Carlisle called the school with a strep warning, implying that Edward, Alice, and I had it. The strep warning was real though, several other people had it, we would just seemingly be three others.

The sunrise would have been really beautiful, had it not been for the horrible events that took place yesterday afternoon marring my thoughts.

"Do you think we'll have to leave?" I asked Edward.

"I will not let _them _chase me out of the only home I have ever loved." He turned to look at me, "I have lived in many towns in many states. I have even lived in Canada a few times. Never, in my entire existence, have I loved a home so much. When we moved here a few years ago, I figured it would just be the same as everywhere else. How very wrong I was. I didn't think this small town could be special, but I was wrong, in this town, I met you."

I smiled, "When I sent myself here, I figured I was sending myself to my own personal hell. I _hated_ Forks. I don't anymore. You have changed that."

It was Edward's turn to smile.

"You two were just made for each other." Alice joined us on the porch. "You're bags are still in Rosalie's car." She said to me.

I had completely forgotten about those. With all the events that happened yesterday, they had completely slipped my mind.

I stood up, "I should probably run those over to Charlie's."

"Why run?" Alice asked, "Just take the BMW." She tossed me the keys.

"Thanks," I said, "Will Rosalie be happy with me driving her car?"

"Rosalie isn't the mind-reader." Edward said.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Alice put in.

"And if you totally wreck it, we'll come up with something to tell her." Edward finished.

"All right…" I said as I headed to the BMW. "I'll see you in an hour or so!" I called back.

"I'll be waiting." I heard Edward whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was _driving. _

For the first time since my change…

No, for the first time since I got my cast…

Wow, it's been a long time since I've driven.

I tried to remember the last time I drove.

I failed miserably.

I hadn't driven since my change. I hadn't driven at all in Phoenix, everywhere I went was either with my mom and she drove, or I walked, or took the bus if the heat was too much.

I hadn't driven before I left for Phoenix. I had only gotten my cast off a week previously and everyone was all too keen to keep me off my feet still.

I obviously hadn't driven when I had that wretched cast.

Let's see, before I got the cast…

Had I driven in Phoenix at all?

No, Jasper had done all the driving, except when I fled the airport to my mother's house, but I had taken a taxi then.

Before that, Edward had done all the driving for as far back as I could remember.

I couldn't honestly remember the last time I had driven. Wow.

I looked down at the speedometer. I was going 150 mph!

I slowed down, a lot.

I now understood why I would have to sell the truck. I would never be able to drive the poor thing again if I was subconsciously going _these _speeds.

Thankfully, I had slowed down considerably by the time Charlie's house loomed into view.

Another thing crossed my mind then. I really didn't have a home. Charlie's house was just that, Charlie's house. I didn't eat nor sleep there. I only spent a few hours of the day there, it was the place I kept my clothes. Nothing more anymore.

And the Cullen's house could not be considered my home. I mean, sure, I spent a lot of time there, but I couldn't consider it home. I know they had accepted me as family, but that still didn't make it home.

That was a depressing thought.

When I got to Charlie's house, I saw my poor-hasn't-been-driven-in-so-long-truck and Charlie's cruiser. He hadn't left for work yet.

I let myself in, which was a feat, considering I was holding five really big bags.

"Dad?" I called. "Dad, it's me Bella," I expected an answer.

But there was no 'I'm in here, Bella' or 'Bella, is that you?' the house was silent.

"Hello Bella." The voice came from behind me, but the voice was definitely not Charlie's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around, there sat Billy.

"How did you get here? What are you doing here? Where's Charlie?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Jacob dropped me off, I told him I'd call when I was ready for him to pick me up. I'm here to ask for you cooperation on something." He answered only the first and second questions.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded.

"Oh, he's safe at our house. He will remain safe so long as you cooperate."

"And if I don't cooperate?"

"We're going to have to dispose of him."

"Killing your own friend! That's really low Billy, even for you."

"Charlie stopped being my friend the minute he stopped protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? The Cullen's aren't dangerous. You're more dangerous to me than they are."

"He won't have to die if you cooperate."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Get the Cullen's to leave and stay behind."

"What makes you think I'm going to do that? Even if I did convince them to leave, I'd go along with. I told you, I'm not turning to your twisted path."

"I do not ask you to turn to my path, only to turn away from the Cullens'."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I won't do it."

"You're forgetting that I have Charlie."

I couldn't believe he had gone this low. This was blackmail. "I'll see what I can do." I said finally.

"Very good Bella." He pulled out a cell phone and obviously called Jacob. "My work here is done."

It took maybe five minutes for Jacob to arrive.

As Jacob came in to get his father, his eyes flashed to me. _Sorry, _he thought, as if he knew that I could hear him.

I wondered if he could.

I only shook my head once more as they pulled out of the driveway, then I grabbed the bags and lugged them upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put away the clothes mindlessly. Then I proceeded to change the clothes I was wearing. Seeing as I put them on late Sunday night, before my life took this horrible twist.

I didn't even notice what I put on until I caught sight of myself in the mirror. It was the black shirt with the rose on it and a pair of black jeans. It was if I was subconsciously mourning the events that were taking place.

The black contrasted greatly with my pale skin. I noticed that my eyes burned red under my contacts. I took the contacts out. I wasn't going out in public anytime soon. Anyone who would see me for the next couple of days would be a vampire or a werewolf.

I ran down the stairs and picked up the phone. I couldn't take it any longer. I dialed Edward's number. He needed to know just as much as I needed to tell someone.

"Hello?" He answered, obviously surprised to have me call him.

"Edward, it's Billy, he's taken Charlie, and if I don't get you guys to leave and stay behind myself, they'll kill him." I managed to choke out.

"He has gone _too far!" _Edward growled. "Stay there Bella, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Bella, no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too," I said, barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

I sat down, shaking. The reality of the situation setting in. Had I been human, I might have just gone into shock. Now I just felt empty. My whole world was being turned upside down.

When the doorbell rang, I flew to get it.

There stood Edward, with Alice right behind him. Both of them were wearing identical looks of horror on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately worried.

"There's going to be a war between the vampires and the werewolves, and it's going to happen soon." Alice answered.

**(I could have cut you off here, but I didn't!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" I whispered.

I let Alice and Edward in and we all took seats in the living room.

"But there are so many of them and just five of us!" I exclaimed.

"I'm calling Jasper, he'll come and help." Alice said.

"If I don't call Emmett and Rosalie and tell them what's going on, Emmett will be…disappointed. They'll come." Edward added.

"Plus we have people in Alaska who'll help us." Alice piped in.

"And we have the one thing that they want." Edward said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"You." The two of them replied in unison.

"Me?"

"Don't you get it Bella?" Alice said, "They want you, for whatever reason, they want you. They don't just want you to stop being with us, they want you to turn to them, no matter what Billy says. Did it ever occur to you what would happen if we left and you stayed?"

"No,"

"Good, don't think on it."

I wasn't going to argue with Alice.

"What are we going to do?" I asked finally.

"Call everyone who is needed to help us, then, we go off to war." Edward said.

"Are you leaving me behind?" I figured he would.

"No, if you don't go, there is no war, but there is no retrieving Charlie either." Edward said, I knew he didn't like it, but it was true.

"And if we don't fight now, it's going to get worse than it already is." Alice put in.

I nodded. I felt as if I was condemning myself to my doom, but I was ready.

On the plus side, the only way they could kill me was if they tore me to shreds and burned me.

I was more worried about Edward or any of the other Cullen's getting hurt than me myself getting hurt. Once again they were putting themselves on the line for me.

_**No sense of self-preservation whatsoever. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Well, there you have it. I promise to update tomorrow!


	10. A Battle of the Words

**_A/N: _**Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block toward the end of the chapter.

**_Disclaimer: _**I own a copy of Twilight, it's signed...does that count for anything?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

_**No sense of self-preservation whatsoever. **_

It was true, but I wasn't going to argue with her right now, there was not time.

Alice had already pulled out her cell phone and was dialing Jasper.

I pulled out my phone and started to dial Carlisle, he would need to know.

_What do you want me to do?_

I looked at her, her eyes were blood red, she had taken the contacts out. She was also extremely stressed.

_**Hunt. It will help, I promise. **_

_What? Are you sure that's all I can do?_

_**Trust me on this, you'll feel better and be of more help after you've hunted. **_

_What if something happens?  
_

I touched my forehead to hers, **_I'll know._**

She nodded and turned to leave, but I stopped her. I kissed her deeply on the lips. **_Now you can go._**

She flew out the door.

I finished dialing Carlisle's number and waited for him to answer.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Billy. He's taken Charlie, and if we don't leave and Bella stays behind, they'll kill him. Alice saw a vision of a war between the vampires and the werewolves. It's going to be over Bella. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I see. I'll call our friends in Alaska, they'll help. Will you call the rest of the family?"

"Yes, Alice and I will take care of it."

"How's Bella reacting to all this?"

"I told her to hunt, I'm hoping she'll feel better after she does."

"Good idea. When is the war going to be?"

"I don't know yet, but it's best that we are ready."

"Yes, it is."

We hung up. Alice was just finishing up with Jasper. "Call Esme." I said to her.

She nodded and began dialing. I dialed Emmett hoping I wasn't disturbing him and Rosalie.

"Hello?" I heard Emmett say, "We're kind of on a tour in Paris right now, what's up?"

"There's going to be a war between the vampires and the werewolves. They want Bella for some reason. They've kidnapped Charlie and are using him as ransom."

"There's going to be a war! When?"

"Not sure, but if you want to be a part of it, you might want to get yourself back in the U.S."

"Right, I'll tell Rose the news and we'll be there as soon as we can get there."

"See you then."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Rabbits are my new comfort food.

After drinking the blood of about three of them, my mind was clearer, I could relax.

I ran through the woods, trying to sort through my emotions.

First and foremost, there was anger. Anger at Billy for ruining my life. Anger at Billy for turning my almost-perfect world upside down. Anger. Anger bordering the line of hate.

But behind that anger, was curiosity. Wonderment of why Billy wanted me so badly. I knew he wanted more than me just turning away from the Cullen's, he wanted me to turn to him. But what use could I be to him? I was already a vampire, he could not change that. What use was a vampire to a pack of werewolves?

Aside from that, everything else was fear. Fear for Charlie, because the way Billy put it, my actions determined whether or not Charlie lived. That was a scary thought.

Then there was fear for all these vampires putting themselves on the line for me. All because they cared. I snorted at the thought of Rosalie actually caring about me. Just because she apologized and didn't hate me anymore didn't automatically make us best friends. No, she would fight because Emmett would fight.

Then there were all the vampires in Alaska that were going to fight for me and they didn't even know me. I wish they didn't have to, I wish there was a way to prevent them from fighting.

That's when the plot began to form.

It was a pretty simple plot, and it just might work. I might stop this war before it even began.

_But Alice had the vision of a war between the werewolves and the vampires. _A nagging voice in the back of my head pointed out.

_She had the vision before I came up with this idea, I might have changed the future. _I thought back.

The nagging voice shut up.

I laughed then, here I was having a conversation with myself while the werewolves and the vampires are getting ready to go to war with each other.

Unless I could stop it.

Having had my fill of rabbits, I ran back to the house to tell Edward and Alice my plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived at the house, Edward and Alice were talking, but they stopped when I walked in.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked me.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Trying to plan our attack on the werewolves, but we haven't come up with any _good _ideas." Alice said, glaring daggers at Edward.

"You just don't like my idea." Edward protested.

_Men and their egos. _Alice thought.

"Hey!"

I stifled laughter. "Well, I had a thought on that," I began.

"Go ahead, it's got to be better than Edward's idea."

"Remind me to ask you about that later." I said, then went on to explain my idea.

"The three of us will drive down to the reservation. Then the two of you will drop me off, _alone,"_ I emphasized that word. Edward frowned, but I ignored him and continued.

"I will feign interest in Billy's weird plans, and hopefully he'll present me with valuable information. When all the while, he thinks I'm turning to him, but really, I'm working for you guys, so it'd be like a double agent."

"I love the idea!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward was still frowning. **_Why can't anyone else do it?_**

_Because I'm the one he wants. This could be one of the instances that the safest place for me is in plain sight. _

Edward was still frowning.

"Trust me on this. If this works according to plan, we'll always be a step ahead of them, so it won't really be a war at all. We may not need to fight them!"

"What if he won't let you leave?" Edward asked.

"Then I'll relay the info to you" _by doing this. _

_**It's like you're in my head.**_

I smiled.

_**But what if something goes wrong?  
**_

I touched my forehead to his. _You'll know. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided that my plan should get underway as soon as possible.

Edward called Carlisle and explained what was going on. Carlisle seemed really pleased that I had come up with that plan, for he too, thought is was an excellent one.

He and Edward discussed some details of what they would be doing while I was with the werewolves. They also found a few things that they could hold over Billy's head if Billy kidnapped me like he did Charlie.

One, they could tell the whole town about werewolves living in La Push just as easily as Billy could tell the whole town that there were vampires living in a mansion in the woods.

Two, we had reason to believe Jacob wasn't entirely on Billy's side. Something told me he wanted to be on the side I was on. And not just because I was on it.

Soon, we were driving down to La Push. The ride took an unbearable amount of time. Regardless of the fact that Edward was driving well over one-hundred.

I sat in the passenger seat, Alice sat in the back.

My Chemical Romance was still playing quietly in the background.

I was contemplating just what I would say to Billy when I got there. I wanted information, I just wasn't sure how to word the questions.

I'm hoping he would believe I was switching sides, it all depended on whether or not he believed me. I hoped Charlie was okay.

Finally, we made it to La Push. Even though I hadn't been to Billy's house since I was fourteen, I easily navigated Edward to his house.

He dropped me off down the street so Billy would not see the car.

_**Be safe.**_

_I'll try. _

He kissed my neck and drove away

I turned and ran down the street to Billy's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rang the doorbell, Billy answered.

"Bella! What an excellent surprise! It's nice to see you," he looked around, "alone." He finished.

I smiled and nodded.

"Do come in,"

_For someone who's holding my father as ransom, he's sure acting polite. _

I heard laughter and knew it was coming from inside my head. Edward was listening.

"What brings you here?"

"I talked to the Cullen's, I think they're leaving. I'm not going with them."

_Please don't take that seriously._

"You've been a very good girl Bella."

_He's treating me like a five-year-old!_

"I do want to know though, what do you want with me?"

"Nothing, only to turn away from the wrong path."

"You want more, I can tell, you want more than me turning away from the Cullen's. But what good is a vampire to a pack of werewolves?"

"If you are really interested with helping us out, I might just let you know that."

"Oh, I am interested!" I tried to sound sincere.

"Well, you see, if we have a vampire on the werewolves' side, and if the vampires do not know the true loyalty of the vampire, then, the vampire would be able to know all the inner-workings of vampire plans and then proceed to tell the werewolves everything they know."

I could tell he thought a lot about this.

"This vampire is me, right?"

Billy nodded. "Who else is so perfect? You're already inside the inner-workings of them, and if you are truly turning to this side…"

"But then why get rid of the Cullen's? If I were to act as a double agent," _I already am working as one, just for the opposite side. _"The Cullen's are my only outlet to the vampire world."

I really wondered how much he actually knew about vampires.

"They would be poisoning your mind. With them around, people would question your loyalty."

I nodded in understanding.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Here, let me take you to him."

He took me underground. He led me to a simple room there with a few pieces of furniture. There was a door on the opposite side. I assumed it was a bathroom.

Charlie sat in a chair not facing us, reading a book. I wondered where he got it.

"Dad!"

"Bella! You shouldn't…" he began, but then stopped when he saw Billy. He looked worried.

"You're going to be staying here with him!" Billy said, pointing to me.

"But I said the Cullen's were leaving! I'm not going with them! I've done everything you've asked!"

"No, you haven't, the Cullen's aren't leaving, and you are not turning to this side. I told you only trivial information. Nothing I have told you will help out in the war. If you even get out to tell anyone."

"Why is there still going to be a war?"

"The Cullen's came on my property, they violated the treaty."

"They never showed up on your property before the treaty was broken!"

"Not all property is land." He said, looking directly at me.

"Oh, am I property now! You can't even consider my dad your friend anymore and yet you consider me property! You're sick Billy Black, just plain sick!"

He ignored me and left.

_Help! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the cliffie, but if I didn't end it there, I wouldn't be posting this right now. Review or I won't post tomorrow!


	11. The War

**_A/N: _**Sorry this took so long, I was reading New Moon. There are no spoilers, promise!

**_Disclamer: _**I own only a copy of the book named Twilight. I do not own any rights toward it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I could _kill _Billy right about now. I heard every word he said to Bella. I heard every thought of hers pertaining to the situation.

**_He called her _property!**

I couldn't get around that statement. Billy would die for it. I would ensure it.

We would have to go to war now. They had Bella.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had returned. The Denali coven had arrived as well.

**(If you want more info on the Denali coven, go to the Twilight Lexicon.)**

We were going to fight until we had her back. Well, I was. I knew at least Alice was with me.

Thankfully, the others reassured me time and time again that they would fight with me as well.

The werewolves had started this war. More specifically, Billy had started this war. I hated even thinking about him. **_If he did anything to Bella…_**

But _he _was under the impression that we started it. Or more specifically, I had started it, by falling in love with Bella.

We would go to the reservation and try to reason with them, or _him. _If they didn't cooperate, we'd have to resort to battling them. Billy would die anyway. He was marked for death, by my standards at least.

He _would _die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

"Bella! What are you doing here? You should have stayed away…" Charlie stammered after Billy left.

"I realize that now." I mumbled. I can't believe it, he saw right through my plan. Now there was going to be a war and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I thought that pretending to follow his wishes would get you out of here…"

"Bella, you don't need to worry about me, I've lived my life, if I die, I'm hoping that I die knowing that your safe."

"Well, I'm not safe now."

"We'll get out of here, we just have to find a way."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Can you bust the door?"

I went over to it and punched it with all my strength, _ouch!_ I don't even think Emmett could get though this. I'm not sure what it was, but it was too strong for one vampire. _Seven or eight vampires on the other hand… _

The thought of all of the Cullen's coming to my rescue entertained me for all about two seconds. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't wait for them to rescue me.

"Guess not…" Charlie mumbled.

I looked around. We were surrounded by rock. That's all I could see. I had never hated brown so much in my life. There were no windows, the only way out was through the door.

We were trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

All too soon, we were at the reservation, arguing with Billy.

He had a lot of werewolves behind him. They were all in human form, for the moment. At his word, they could all change and charge us.

There were only twelve of us. Twelve against at least fifty. They had numbers on their side, but we had strength.

"Give her over!" I shouted at Billy.

"Never!" He shouted back.

This arguing would last forever, I could hear Emmett's thoughts, _Come on! I want to get on with the fighting, this is boring. _

Well, that was amusing. But he was right, this was boring.

Billy's voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," he changed into a wolf, barked a command and all of a sudden, we had fifty wolves facing us.

Here we were, mortal enemies, fighting to the death or destruction. The only question was, who would win?

They charged first. It was like a stampede of wolves swelling out and around Billy. He just crouched there, waiting for something to attack him.

Attack him I did.

The rest of the fight was trivial, if Billy died, that was all that mattered. He was the one causing all this. I hated him more than I hated James. He ruined Bella's life in every way he could think of, he tried to separate her and I, then he went and locked her up. He. Would. Pay.

I tackled him to the ground, and there we fought rolling around, vampire and wolf, mortal enemies. He clawed and snapped at me, I tore and slashed right back.

I did not care that there was blood on my clothes, the monster within me took over and I moved in for the kill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I listened for Edward's thoughts. He was arguing with Billy. His thoughts kept wandering, he wanted Billy dead and he just wanted to kill him now. The fighting would break out any time now.

There was a knock on the door. It was almost silent, but I heard it. Charlie did not look up from his book, he had not heard it.

I crept to the door and looked through the tiny window in it. There stood Jacob, he was holding the keys.

_I've come to get you out of here!_

I moved away from the door.

At the sound of keys jiggling in the lock, Charlie looked up.

"What's happening?"

"It's Jacob, he's here to rescue us."

Just as I said that, Jacob opened the door.

"I've come to get you out of here!" He said, voicing his thoughts from just seconds before.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Whatever my father is up to, it's bad. All I know is that I'm forbidden to go outside until he comes home. Something about a battle he doesn't want me to get involved in. Well, I'm going to get involved anyway, so come on!"

He turned and began walking back through the tunnel.

Charlie and I followed him.

Finally, we were outside. I could hear noises, they sounded like dog yelping, then there was some snarling and a growl I knew to be Edward's. The war had begun!

"Charlie, stay here! This is a battle amongst vampires and werewolves, I don't think you want to get involved." I said.

Charlie looked as if he was going to argue, then thought the better of it when he saw the determination in my blood-red eyes.

I ran off toward the sounds of the battle. I noticed a wolf running alongside me. It was Jacob.

I reached a large clearing in the woods, this was where the battle was happening. There was blood everywhere and I knew it wasn't the vampire's. The wolves just might be losing.

I heard a snarl that was different from all the rest.

Edward.

I found him in the middle of the whole brawl, wrestling with Billy on the ground. Edward's clothes were torn, but there was no scratch on his marble skin. Billy, on the other hand, looked horrible. There was a gash in his side and he was bleeding horribly. I didn't have the heart to tell Jacob that his father wasn't going to make it out of this one alive.

_He's going to die, isn't he?_

I nodded, thankful that I didn't have to tell him.

Part of me didn't care that Billy was dying, he had caused only trouble. Another part of me did care though. It was a life that didn't deserve to die, no matter how twisted that life was. But it was already too late. As I looked again, Edward was standing over his kill.

_Edward! _I called.

He looked right at me, and within seconds, he was by my side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others did not see the three of us standing on the side of the battle. They continued like we didn't exist.

That is, until Jacob changed and ran into it all and barked something that made sense only to the werewolves' ears.

But Edward and I heard the thoughts behind it.

_Brothers and Elders, why do we continue fighting like this? The one who forced us to fight is dead now! Let us stop fighting this petty fight, the "cold ones" have what they want, let them leave in peace. _

Before I knew it, I was running into the clearing as well, shouting words the vampires could understand.

"Billy is dead, and if the werewolves will stop fighting will you stop fighting as well? There is no need to fight anymore, I have rescued Charlie and Jacob rescued us both."

No vampire or wolf moved.

The wolves took the first move, they all changed back into human form. A sign of surrender.

Emmett let go of the man he was strangling. Rosalie stopped clawing at the one she had pinned. Jasper got off the one he was on top of. Carlisle backed away from the one he was about to hit. Esme got off the ground and dusted herself off. The men surrounding Alice backed away for her to move through. The other vampires that I didn't even know moved away from the men they were fighting as well.

We checked for casualties. Only Billy had actually died, other werewolves suffered wounds, but none of them fatal. They all helped each other back to the town where they could be treated. Soon, it was only the Cullen's, the Denali coven, Jacob and I.

"Thank you for rescuing me and Charlie," I began.

"Thank you for helping me out back there," Jacob replied.

"What will happen to the Quileute tribe now?" I asked.

"We'll pick a new pack leader. Something tells me it's me, but I hope it's not, I'm not sure I'm ready for it." He said.

"I think you are." I stated.

"Thanks." He began. Then he turned to Edward, "I forgive you for what you did to him. You did what needed to be done." Edward only nodded in agreement.

Jacob then turned, then faded into the surrounding forest.

_I'll take Charlie home for you. _I heard him think before he was completely gone.

"He knows I can hear his thoughts." I said.

"Come on," Esme said, "Let's all go home and clean up. Bella, do you want some help with Charlie?"

"Jacob's taking care of it."

Then, we too, faded into the woods and disappeared, to a human eye at least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, all thirteen of us were sitting in the Cullen's front room, discussing the past few days' events.

Edward introduced me to the Denali clan. Eleazar and Carmen, and the succumbs sisters: Kate, Tanya, and Irina.

I thanked them again and again for coming down here. They said there was going to be a battle between the werewolves and the vampires sometime and they just wanted to be involved, plus, they did it for the Cullen's. All five of them were really pleased to meet me and were happy that Edward had found someone.

All too soon, they left. We said our goodbyes and they were gone.

_**We'll see them again. **_

Rosalie and Emmett went back to Paris, Jasper went back to WSU. Soon, it was just the five of us again.

Carlisle received a call from Jacob, saying that he had been made the new pack leader. Jacob wanted to discuss peace treaties and needed Carlisle there. Carlisle went and came back saying that we were allowed on their land, just as they were allowed on ours. The only rule, none of us could tell the others true identity.

Once again, I found myself in school. It was really weird to be back in the normalcy of school after the past week's events. It was only the third week of school, yet it felt as though it should be later.

Most everyone was happy to see me back. None of them could really care less about Edward and Alice though. Maybe one day they would, but I seriously doubted it.

No one else seemed to notice any difference about me, I even feigned tripping just for the fun of it. But after what just happened, people noticing trivial differences about me, didn't seem like such a big deal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Well, there you have it. The story is not over yet, but it is coming to a close. Probably only another chapter or two. Don't worry, there's going to be another sequel.


	12. Birthday Planning

Monday, September 11, 2006: 11:00 pm

Bella's POV

The question had been nagging at me for weeks. Since the fight with the werewolves was over. I had thought about it before, when it had happened, but most of that was in despair. Now, weeks later, I still didn't know.

How had Billy seen through my act? How did he know that my loyalties were not changing over to him? How did he know that I was lying?

I sat on the piano bench, not playing, mulling this all over in my head.

Edward came over and sat down next to me.

_**Are you still trying to figure that out?**_

I nodded.

_Any ideas?_

_**Probably because you were so determined to stay on our side just days before. **_

_Yeah, probably. _

I then began to play a crude version of Beethoven's Symphony 9. I had just learned it yesterday and I figured I needed to practice.

Edward smiled as he listened to me.

All too soon, I had to go back to Charlie's. I didn't mind, I would just figure out Minuet Three tomorrow.

Tuesday, September 12, 2006: 6:00 am

Edward's POV

When Bella left for Charlie's, I immediately started planning. Her birthday was tomorrow, and everything needed to be just right.

I ran up to Alice's room.

"Come in!" she said before I even got to the door.

I walked in.

Alice was sitting at her desk, sketching.

I looked over her shoulder to see what she was sketching. It was a silver Audi Coupe, the exact car I wanted to get Bella.

"That's—" I began.

"The car you want to get Bella." Alice finished for me.

"How did you…"

Alice tapped her head, "Saw it, several weeks ago, it's becoming more and more prominent."

I nodded.

"What I don't get, is why am I buying it? It's your gift."

"I can't spend a dime on her. So I figured if you bought it for me using my money, so it's still my gift…"

"Oh, I get it."

I pulled out my credit card. "Here."

Alice took it out of my hands. "I'll get it after school."

I smiled, "Thanks. How's your gift coming along?"

"Jasper and I'll rig her room later."

"Rig it?"

"Hook up the best sound system ever."

"When are you doing that?"

"Jasper's going to do it while we're at school, then, when I'm done getting the car, I'll go over and double check it."

"Did you call Rosalie?"

"Not yet, I'll call her at lunch I guess."

_I'm back!_

"Not a thought of this."

Alice nodded and went back to her sketching.

I rushed down the stairs to meet Bella.

Alice's POV

There is was again. The same vision. It was me buying a silver Audi Coupe, what didn't make sense was that Edward was getting that car for Bella, so why was I buying it?

I began sketching the car as I waited until it was time to leave.

I heard Edward approach and I told him to come in.

He hovered over my shoulder for a couple of seconds.

He wondered why I was drawing it, and I told him, while wondering why I was buying it.

It just figures that he wanted me to buy it with his money, so technically he wasn't spending a dime on Bella just like he promised.

We talked about my gift and then he reminded me to call Rosalie.

Then Bella came back and Edward ran down to meet her, saying that I wouldn't even think about this.

Of course, I went back to my sketch.

----

The first few classes dragged on forever.

I couldn't wait until after school when I was going car shopping. I know it's not at a mall, but it's still shopping, and it's Edward's money I'm spending.

Then I was going to make sure mine and Jasper's gift was just perfect. It _had _to be. It was Bella's birthday, legally if not physically.

Finally, it was lunch and time to call Rosalie. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the call, but I knew Emmett wanted to be there.

Edward and Bella would be fine on their own for lunch.

I ran out to the parking lot so I wasn't within "hearing" range of Bella and dialed Rosalie's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Rose it's me, Alice."

"What do you want? I'm in Paris looking for the perfect place for…" she stopped suddenly.

"Place for what?"

"Never mind. What did you want?"

"Emmett wanted to be at Bella's birthday party…"

"Oh, hang on, let me give him the phone."

"Hey Alice,"

"Hey, um, Bella's birthday…"

"Oh yeah! When?"

"Tomorrow, starting after school, our time."

"I'll make sure we get there."

"All right."

"See you then, we'll make sure we bring her something."

"Okay, see you then."

We both hung up. Now to "lunch."

If the first four took forever, the last two took even longer. I really wanted to go car shopping.

Finally! The last bell! Off to the cars…

Tuesday, September 12, 2006: 12:00 noon (Forks Time)

Rosalie's POV

"So, what do you think Bella would want?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm honestly not sure."

"She likes Linkin Park doesn't she?"

"Well, she played like twenty songs by them on the piano,"

"Maybe we could get her tickets to a concert of theirs,"

"That's a great idea!" It was really, it didn't take much thought.

Emmett got online and bought and printed off two Linkin Park tickets.

"You think she'll like them?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will."

I hoped she would. I really did.

Tuesday, September 12, 2006: 3:00 pm

Edward's POV

"What is going on?" Bella asked as we walked through the door. "First Alice dashes off at lunch, then she dashes off right after school to do something else. Is something the matter?"

"No."

She looked at me skeptically just as my cell phone rang. It was Alice. Her skeptical look increased.

"Hello?"

"Um, Edward, I have a slight problem…"

"What is it Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really bad, just bad enough that you need to come down here."

"Can't you tell me?"

"Is Bella standing right there?"

"Yes."

"Then no, just come down here, it's not as bad as you think."

She hung up. Great.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Alice just needs me for something. I'll be back in an hour, tops. Just stay here and do your homework or something, make yourself at home…" I was really distracted. **_What could be going on?  
_**

Bella's skeptical look increased once more then she walked into the house to do her homework.

I should have made sure she wouldn't stop by her house yet. Hopefully, Esme would take care of it.

I got to the car dealership to find Alice leaning against a yellow Porsche that was parked next to the silver Audi.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Well, I was here for the Audi, obviously, and I bought it with your card," she held it out to me and I pocketed it. "Well, anyway, then I saw this car," she pointed to the Porsche behind her, "and well, I kind of bought it too and I can only drive one car home at a time and…"

I held up a hand to stop her. Tell Alice to shop, she will.

"Where are the keys?" she tossed me the keys to the Audi.

Before I had even made it to the driver's side, she was already in the Porsche starting it up.

"Must you be so ostentatious?"

She laughed and gunned the engine. "Race you!"

I started the Audi, "You're on!"

We raced, I won.

We pulled into the driveway silently thankful that no one saw us.

Bella was sitting at the piano playing Minuet Three when we walked in the back door.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope!" Alice said as she skipped off to her room.

"And you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

She sighed and continued playing.

Tuesday, September 12, 2006: 3:00 pm

Jasper's POV

I was done and just waiting for Alice to show up.

I figured I could even afford to be late, I was right. _Where was she?  
_

No one was in the house but me. I found one of Bella's books lying on her desk. _Pride and Prejudice. _Definitely Bella.

I browsed through it, debating on whether or not to call Alice.

It was 3:30 when she showed up.

"Sorry, we had car trouble."

"Car trouble?"

"Well, Edward was having me get the Audi for Bella and I saw this Porsche…"

"You bought the Porsche didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm. It's bright yellow and really fast! Edward and I raced home, he won but oh well. So, how'd setting up the sound system go?"

I led her up to Bella's room and showed her the tiny but powerful speakers in each corner of her room. The speakers were hooked to the brand-new computer that we got her. I had transferred all her other stuff onto the new one and installed some nice software. Then I uploaded several of her CDs onto it and even tested it out.

Alice booted up the computer and turned on some music. Debussy.

"Bella will _love _this!"

"I know won't she?"

She shut down the computer and we left for home.


	13. Birthday Gifts

**_A/N: _**There is good news, and there is bad news. Which do you want first? Okay, so I'll give you the bad news: This is the last chapter of _My First Year as a Vampire._ But, the good news is, I'll have a sequel posted in a week or so! Keep an eye out! Now, on with the story.

**_Disclaimer: _**I own only a copy of this wonderful book titled _Twilight. _

_---_

Tuesday, September 12, 11:59 pm

Bella's POV

Something was up, I could tell. They were all hiding something. From Alice and Esme to Edward and Carlisle. They were all hiding something.

Alice was flitting in and out of the house. On one occasion, Jasper followed her in. That surprised me, it was Tuesday night, he should be at school tomorrow. All the other times Alice returned, she was carrying big boxes or bags. She took them up to her room and I never saw sight of them again. _What was she doing? _She was doing a good job of hiding her thoughts from me as well.

Edward, too, came in and out of the house a few times himself. He was in on it as well. He refused to tell me anything, he refused to think anything as well. He sat calmly at the piano, playing something by Beethoven.

Esme had done a very good job of making sure I stayed in the house. I wanted to go over to Charlie's, but she wouldn't let me, she came up with excuse after excuse until I finally gave up and started reading _Romeo and Juliet _for the I-don't-know-how-many-eth time.

Even Carlisle was in on it. He too, disguised his thoughts from me and refused to say anything.

I hoped this wouldn't continue on for much longer, it was driving me crazy.

I was sitting on the couch, finishing up _Romeo and Juliet, _Edward was playing the piano, everyone else somewhere else the house.

Suddenly, the tune changed. It went from Beethoven to something all-too-familiar.

The birthday song.

I looked at my watch, 12:01 am, Wednesday, September 18, 2006. It was my birthday.

I was legally 18, though I wasn't physically.

"Happy birthday Bella."

I sighed, it was going to be a long 24 hours.

"Just don't tell anyone at school okay?"

"Whatever you say." He went back to Beethoven, the birthday song over.

He just _had _to remember it, didn't he?

-----

Wednesday, September 13, 9:30 am (Forks Time)

Emmett's POV

"Come on, Rose! We're going to miss our flight!"

"Coming!"

The two of us dashed off to the airport. We only had a couple days worth of clothes. We would be back here, we weren't finished with our trip around Europe yet. Though, Rosalie was staying in Paris for an awful long time, but it was what she wanted, "Very romantic for the occasion" she said, I had to agree.

The plane ride took forever. We probably could have swam faster, but Rosalie was strongly opposed to that. I smiled at the thought of Rosalie swimming across the Atlantic, still, she was beautiful.

Finally, we were back in Washington. I drove us home.

Rosalie sighed when we arrived.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, it's just it's good to be home."

"Rose, you've never said anything about any other home we've had."

"This one _feels_ like home. More home than my one in Rochester. I thank Bella for making it that, for if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be here anymore. We'd be somewhere in Canada or something, the two of us might not have had our trip to Paris."

Wow. That was the only thought in my mind.

"Well, come on, Emmett, Esme's already got the door open!"

I laughed and grabbed our bags as we headed to the door.

---

I went up to our room to put our bags down. Rosalie went to the garage to look at her car.

"It hasn't been touched since you last left." I heard Esme say.

"Good," Rosalie replied.

Within seconds, I heard Rosalie scream. Not a frightened scream, but an excited scream.

"When did we get a Porsche and an Audi?" I froze, this would be interesting.

"Yesterday. Alice bought the Porsche, Edward got the Audi for Bella. But you mustn't think anything about it, he hasn't given it to her yet."

"How'd he get around the "don't spend a dime on me" promise?"

"I'm not sure, but obviously he found a way, or he blatantly ignored it."

I laughed and made a mental note to ask Edward exactly how he got around that promise. If he hadn't completely ignored it, he had found a loophole.

I went down to the garage to look at the new cars. One was a silver Audi. Of course it would be silver. The other was a bright yellow Porsche.

"And Edward says I'm ostentatious." Rosalie muttered as she looked over the car. I smiled, the Porsche was definitely…noticeable.

---

Wednesday, September 13, 2006: 3:00 pm

Alice's POV

The school day took forever, but finally, it was over. Edward was taking Bella for a quick hunting trip that would last only a couple of hours. In that couple of hours, I had to ensure everything was perfect.

Jasper picked me up and took me home so I could decorate.

Rosalie and Emmett were already there. Rosalie was fussing over her car in the garage. She was under it, tinkering with its innards. Emmett was wrapping a small box, the tickets.

I dashed around placing candles here and flowers there. Streamers went everywhere. Everything had to be just right and I triple checked things. Everything had to be perfect, it just had to be.

Jasper thought I was being a little obsessive compulsive. But I told him it wasn't everyday that you got to celebrate a birthday. Legal if not physical.

When I was done there, I ran off to Charlie's house to check on the computer and sound system one last time. Everything had to be perfectly set up and working. Okay, so I was being a little obsessive compulsive.

When I was absolutely positive that everything was perfect, I ran back home. Edward and Bella would be there soon.

I got home just in time. The two of them were there precisely at 5:00, just minutes after I was finished.

Bella was obviously shocked at the decorations. Her lips were forming a "wow" but no words were escaping her mouth. She was speechless. Mission accomplished.

Finally, she whispered, "Thank you" in my ear. I beamed.

"It's wonderful," she continued. "But I told you not to spend anything on me!"

"I know," I replied, "But I chose to ignore that part."

She sighed and wandered around the room. Taking in every candle, flower and streamer.

"I knew it'd be worth it," I said to Jasper. He merely smiled at me.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Bella, there's something I want you to see." Edward said. He led her to the garage.

_Car first. _I thought, realizing too late that Bella could "hear" me. Thankfully, she hadn't been paying attention.

We all headed to the garage. Bella looked shocked at the Audi sitting there. Obviously, Edward had already "told" her that one was hers.

She looked from the car to Edward, from Edward back to the car, from the car to me. "I told you not to spend anything on me!" she said to Edward.

"_I _didn't buy this car. Alice did. But it's still from me."

She growled, but it wasn't wholeheartedly.

"Why don't you go for a ride in it?" I suggested, "Go show Charlie your new car."

"Okay," she said as Edward tossed her the keys.

She climbed in the driver's seat, Edward in the passenger's.

Jasper and I climbed in the Porsche and followed them. Our gift was next.

---

Wednesday, September 13, 2006: 5:15 pm

Jasper's POV

I had never ridden in the Porsche before. It was quiet and fast beyond all reason. Still, we didn't beat Edward and Bella there. They either had too much of a head start or Bella actually beat Alice's driving speed.

When we got there, Charlie was admiring the Audi. When we pulled up, I don't think his jaw could have dropped any farther.

"Go ahead and drive her dad," Bella said, just as Alice said, "Take her for a spin Mr. Swan." They tossed him the keys in unison and it was a surprise he caught them both.

"You sure?"

They both nodded.

He climbed in the Audi first. We knew he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Come on Bella, I want to show you our present!" Alice squealed.

"Not another one! Isn't the decorations and the car enough?"

"Nope." Alice dragged Bella off to her room, Edward and I followed.

Bella was standing there in shock for what must have been the third time this evening.

"How loud does this go?" she asked.

"Loud enough." Alice turned it on, it was still playing Debussy.

"Here," Edward handed her a CD and she popped it in.

It played his lullaby for her first.

"What's all on this?" she asked.

"A mixture of my works. The one after this is Esme's favorite. I didn't spend a dime on this gift." Edward smiled at his feat.

I didn't know about this one. Obviously he had come up with it shortly after he figured out what we were getting her. It was brilliant.

"Wow, I love it, all of it. The new computer, the sound system, the CD, thanks everyone."

"See, you can be reasonable about gifts." Edward muttered.

"You still shouldn't have spent anything on me."

"We know." The three of us said in unison.

Charlie came back with the Audi, and went straight to the Porsche.

"What do you want to do until he gets back?" I asked.

Bella sat down on her bed, "I'm content to listen to this."

The rest of us agreed. Edward sat next to her on the bed, Alice sat down on the rocking chair, I sat down at the desk. All of us were content to listen to this until Charlie came back.

---

Wednesday, September 13, 2006: 7:15 pm.

Rosalie's POV

They had been gone for over an hour. The other three seemed perfectly content to wait for them, not me.

I spent the first half-hour working on my car, but there's only so much you can do to a car that's perfect.

So, instead, I went up to my room to sketch. I'll admit, I'm not as good as Alice, but I'm pretty good when the sketch has to be perfect, for any occasion.

Finally, they were back.

I rushed down the stairs, the perfectly-wrapped box held tightly in my hands. Not too tightly though, I wouldn't want to damage Emmett's wrapping.

Once downstairs, I handed the present to Bella. She looked shocked, but it probably wasn't because she was just handed _another _gift, it was probably because it was me that handed it to her.

She carefully unwrapped the present, when she saw what was inside the box, her eyes got very big.

"You got me…. Thank you! You didn't need to, honestly…"

"Alice isn't the only one who can completely ignore the "don't spend anything on me" promise." I replied.

"So this is from you and Emmett?" she asked.

I nodded, Emmett came to stand next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Our pleasure," Emmett replied.

---

Esme came up to Bella then. She handed her a small box.

"This is from the family."

Bella opened the box to find a charm bracelet, with a charm for each member of the family.

A small, red cross for Carlisle. An apple for Esme. A bear for Emmett. A rose for me. A book for Jasper. A swan for Alice. A mountain lion for Edward. And a lamb for Bella.

"The red cross represents Carlisle's medical abilities. The apple represents my teaching job, even though I am not a teacher now, I still enjoy teaching. I'm sure you understand the bear and the rose. The book represents Jasper's love of books and scholarship. The swan is Alice's favorite animal, so you can see why that represents her. I believe you understand the meaning of the lion and the lamb as well?" Esme said this while fingering each charm as it was mentioned.

Bella nodded. "Thank you so much, you really didn't…"

"My girls aren't the only ones who can ignore the rules." Esme whispered.

Bella smiled. She hugged Esme, saying "Thank you." Then she came over to me and hugged me as well. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome." I replied.

---

Wednesday, September 13, 2006: 8:00 pm

Edward's POV

One gift left, and it was mine.

I led Bella to the piano. She sat next to me as I played.

I had worked on this song forever it seemed. All the work paid off. Bella was smiling so big by the time I had finished.

_It's the perfect gift, definitely my favorite, and it didn't even cost a dime._

I smiled then.

_Thank you._

_**I knew you would like it.**_

I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

_**What do you want to do now?  
**_

_Be with you._

_**Happy birthday, Bella.**_

---

Friday, September 22, 2006: 2:00 pm

Bella's POV

It was the day of the concert. I was hyperventilating I was so excited. Finally, Alice had to tell me to stop breathing all together. Edward was right, it does get uncomfortable after a while.

I was wearing my Linkin Park T-shirt (courtesy of Alice) as well as pants and boots to match (also courtesy of Alice.) She really needs to stop buying things for me.

Edward and I were leaving in about an hour. The concert didn't start until seven, but it was best to be early.

"Alice, do I really need makeup?" I asked as she pulled out the drawer with all the makeup in it.

"Of course, Bella."

I knew that was a stupid question.

"I'll keep it simple, it's all you need, then we'll have more time for your hair anyway."

"Great."

It didn't take long to finish the makeup, but she spent so long on my hair I could scream.

Finally, she was done.

I ran downstairs. Right into Edward.

He steadied me and gave me a crooked smile.

"What's all the rush?"

"I'm going to a Linkin Park concert, are you?"

"Of course, let's go."

He led me to his Volvo, and in no time we were off.

I was going to my first Linkin Park concert! Even better, Edward was taking me.

_Fin _

---

**_A/N: _**No, I'm not going to write out the concert. Mainly because I have no idea how one goes having never been to one myself. Thank you to all who read and reviewed, they really helped me keep going. Keep an eye out for the sequel, I don't have a name yet, but I'll have one when I post it. See you all later!


	14. Author's Note

I would like to thank:

Bright Green Eyes

EdwardAddict

passionfornight

abbey123

JustMeSilly

thevampiresweetie

moira aine

midnight 1987

rin09

Ylfcwen

Vampirita

Animals are my LIFE

Jarcarga

Appy4la

kaypgirl

Suma Susaki

Slasherbynight6

rebel.angel.09

rilotta

emotional-dreamer

Katie-Bear1773

Asquared91

twilightgal

Addie W.

AbstractStar

PhantomMagik

Andeegirl

angelalways17

xoforeverox

Ariane Lisette

MarauderGirl101

and

arieslilie

All for reviewing. And in some cases reading my story and helping me through it from the beginning.

I would also like to thank:

Addie W.

GLaSsHeaRt000

ILoveEdward101

Isabella77

Jaw288

JustMeSilly

MarauderGirl101

PopTart17

Queen of Cuetys

Rose Mary 9234

Slasherbynight6

Vampirita

Ylfcwen

abbey123

angelalways17

bella64

bookfanatic91

edwardcullenlover

edwardlover1901

emotional-dreamer

inuchick22

iwontsayanything

justalittleobsesssed

karolinacullen

moonlite-fari

rilotta

and

rin09

All for putting this story on their favorites list.

"My First Year as a Vampire" was a SOOO much fun to write. It was so cool to write the sequel to "You Never Cease to Amaze me Bella" This is my fourth-ever finished story. Again, thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me so happy when you do so! This is my third-ever finished story, and I thank everyone who read and reviewed.

Thank you again, to all who stuck with me from the beginning and helped me make my story better.

magik


End file.
